jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:IRC-Channel/Archiv
Einrichten des Chats Wieso sind das so komplizierte Einstellungen. Den Punkt 7 vom ersten Abschnitt verstehe ich nicht. Welchen weißen Punkt meinst du, Darth Vader? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:59, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja bei mir hats auch was gedauert, aber ich habs geschafft. der weiße punkt, den er meint, ist in diesem Trillian feld unter deinem Bild. Recht unauffällig.--Yoda41 22:02, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Okay, danke... ich habs! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:15, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Registrieren bei GameSurge.net Erst einmal danke für die Einrichtung des Chats, Darth Vader. Ich habe dann auch gleich mal eine Frage. Welchen Zweck erfüllt das Registrieren bei GameSurge.net? Ansonsten klappt der Chat sehr gut. Bin gerade mit Little Ani und Yoda41 drin. Gruß, Premia Admin 23:07, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Oha...sorry erstmal an alle, dass ich die Diskussion garnicht mitbekommen habe. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen, nach Donnerstag das alles ordentlich ausweiten. Wahrscheinlich klatsch ich mir deshalb nochmal die Basic Version drauf, damit ich alles so machen kann wie ihr und es keine Missverständnisse gibt. Je nach Laune erstelle ich Bilder oder sogar eine pdf. MfG --Darth Vader 20:50, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Naja im Grunde melde ich mich hier nur, weil ich ebenfalls keinen Grund sehe das Bei Gamesurge.net zu hosten. bzw. Habt ihr das bei Gamesurge gemacht weil ihr keinen Eggdrop zur Verfügung hattet? Es ist ziemlich...nervig. Außerdem könnten so auch mal allgemein indirekte diskusionen live stattfinden. Ich geb ja zu das ich mircuser bin. Aber was gibts dagegen einzuwenden das im Quakenet oder Efnet zu hosten? --Mara 00:51, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Konkreter Vorschlag hallo liebe jedipedianer, als IRC-User (und das leider täglich), war ich nicht besonders glücklich über den ort an dem sich euer jetziger Channel befindet. Auch habe ich gehört das dieser so gut wie gar nicht genutzt wird. Das könnte unter anderem daran liegen das man sich erst registrieren muss. Ein Channel ist eigentlich superpraktisch. Mein konkreter Vorschlag ist den Channel im Efnet zu hosten. *irc.efnet.nl *port: 6667 *channel: #jedipedia Der Channel wäre erstens ohne registrierung, zweitens könnte man über JEDEN Client darauf zugreifen. d.h. auch Browserclients. zu Deutsch ihr könnten auf Jedipedia einen browsergestützen Client wie diesen hier: Join #jedipedia Einrichten. Falls diese Idee auf positives Feedback stößt organisieren ich heute abend einen Bot (Sicherheitsprogramm), der sich um den Channel kümmern wird. (Antispamming usw.) Ich würde mich über eure Meinung sehr freuen. gruß --Mara 20:13, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Im anderen Channel war auch keine Registrierung nötig. Doch wenn man ein Benutzer sein möchte, damit nicht Fremde den Channel übernehmen können, war eine Registrierung notwendig, damit man den Benutzern Rechte zuteilen konnte. Ein Webbasierten Channel hatte ich damals ebenfalls eingerichtet, doch das Problem ist dort, dass die meisten Browser der Sicherheit wegen, IRC nicht richtig anzeigen. Möchte man auch hier einen festen Bot einrichten, der alle Daten speichert und Konten, dann ist dort ebenfalls eine Registrierung nötig. (man konnte sich auch über die Webversion ganz normal einloggen) Einziger Unterschied zu vorher ist der Hauptserver...?--Darth Vader 21:05, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Super Idee!! Ich selber bin im JP IRC Channel nicht registriert, weil ich eigentlich nicht wollte, mich dort zu registrieren. Ich habe mir efnet angeschaut und finde, dass das eine graziöse idee ist! Also sage ich ganz einfach mal MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 20:37, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :: Der channel steht, jetzt gibt es einen der auf jedenfall nicht Herrenlos ist. Aktuell liegt die Kontrolle über das Programm bei mir. Das Programm das sich um den channel kümmert heißt "wget" und ist allgemein ein erfahrenes Programm (kümmert sich noch um andere channels verschiedener communitys). zum mal eben Quatschen würd ich mich mit Vader absprechen wie wir das jetzt machen. gruß --Mara 22:19, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) Neuer Channel Auf Maras Wunsch habe ich ihren Channel vom Jedipedia-Server genommen. Ab sofort ist der offizielle Jedipedia-Chat über folgenden Link erreichbar: http://www.jedipedia.de/irc/chat.html Die Daten für Chat-Programme sind wie folgt. *Host: irc.gamesurge.net *Port: 6667 *Channel: #Jedipedia Weitere Infos findet ihr hier: Jedipedia:IRC-Channel Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 05:58, 16. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Quiz Wir wollen im Channel quizzen, deshalb möchte ich in die Runde fragen, wer alles Interesse hat, wie oft ihr gerne möchtet, und welche Zeit euch am besten passt. Meldet euch einfach mal hier, damit wir uns absprechen können. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:04, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Bin immer gerne dabei! Jederzeit^^.--Yoda41 Admin 19:10, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Am besten 18:00 Uhr oder 21:30 Uhr. Denke einmal die Woche und jeder sollte man 50 Fragen zusammenstellen. Aktuell haben wir 100 Fragen in Petto. --Darth Vader 19:11, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich bin dabei. Wann ist mir persönlich egal, wenn ich dann keine Zeit hab, dann ist das halt Pech. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:33, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Der Servercrash kam ja nun hier dazwischen. Also ich würde sagen wir quizzen 1 x pro Woche, Samstags ab 19.00 Uhr. Gruß, Premia http://wp1121766.vwp1955.webpack.hosteurope.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:21, 1. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Neue Domain Da IRC-Clients auf unserem neuen Server verboten sind, habe ich unseren Chat auf unsere Partnerseite StarWars-Chroniken.de hochgeladen. Die neue Domain ist: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/jedipedia/chat.html Gruß, Premia http://wp1121766.vwp1955.webpack.hosteurope.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:17, 1. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Zwei Jedipedia-Chats - Warum zwei? Liebe Jedipedia-Benutzerschaft, seit geraumer Zeit gibt es zwei Jedipedia-Chats, den offiziellen Jedipedia-Chat und Maras privater Jedipedia-Chat. Viele Benutzer fragen sich: „Warum zwei Chats?“ Wir haben dieses Thema umfassend im Forum der Administratoren diskutiert und sind zu dem Punkt gekommen, dass zwei Chats, die den Namen Jedipedia tragen, Verwirrung stiften. Unser Lösungsvorschlag: Mara benennt ihren Chat um. Ich habe im Vorfeld mit Benutzern aus Maras Chat über dieses Thema gesprochen, und mir wurden folgende Argumente genannt, dass Maras Chat nicht umbenannt werden soll: * Maras Chat gab es vor dem offiziellen Chat, deshalb hat er die Berechtigung #Jedipedia zu heißen. : '''Gegenargument:' Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Anfang 2007 richtete Darth Vader einen Chat für Jedipedia ein, der Anfang 2008 von Mara abgelöst wurde. Letzten Monat sprach Mara allerdings den Wunsch aus, dass ihr Chat nicht offiziell sein soll, weshalb ein offizieller Chat eingerichtet wurde, der auf Jedipedia verlinkt ist. Es ist also entscheidend, welcher Chat was repräsentiert. Da eine Verlinkung auf Jedipedia unabdingbar für den offiziellen Chat ist, damit auch neue Benutzer ihn erreichen können, und der offizielle Chat von der Administration und Benutzerschaft der Jedipedia entwickelt und gestaltet wird, hat der offizielle Chat die Berechtigung #Jedipedia zu heißen. * Ohne Umbenennung kann es auch eine Unterscheidung geben. : Gegenargument: Ja, es kann eine Unterscheidung geben, diese würde allerdings viel einfacher und verständlicher ausfallen, wenn sich die Chatnamen unterscheiden. * Eine große Benutzerzahl hat schon die Daten für Maras Chat. : Gegenargument: Die Umbenennung würde lediglich eine kleine Änderung der Zugangsdaten mit sich tragen, die keinen großen Aufwand für die Benutzer von Maras Chat bedeutet. Wir hoffen auf rege Beteiligung und würden uns freuen, wenn diese Diskussion zu einer Lösung führt. Viele Grüße Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 16:29, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Also ich würde sagen, Mara benennt ihren Chat um. Ok, sie nannte ihn vielleicht zu erst so, aber Premia hat, meiner Meinung nach, das größere Recht einen Chat mit dem Namen "Jedipedia" zu haben. Er hat die Jedipedia schließlich ins Leben gerufen. Zwei Chats mit dem selben Namen halte ich für eine schlechte Idee, da es nur Verwirrung stiftet.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 20:44, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Eigentlich gibt Premias Darstellung alles wichtige wieder, aber anscheinend war es immer noch nicht treffend genug formuliert. Am 6. März 2007 habe ich den ersten Jedipedia-Channel erstellt. Ein Jahr später wurde der Channel in ein anderes IRC-Netz verschoben, da Mara einen eigenen Bot (Verwalter des Channels) hatte, während ich einen frei erhältlichen genutzt habe. Einige Zeit später kam man auf die Idee, IRC offiziell in die Jedipedia-Seite einzubinden. Ab diesem Zeitraum konnte man den Chat direkt über die Navigationsleiste aufrufen. Danach wünschte Mara, dass ihr Channel von der Seite genommen wird. Da man aber weiterhin einen offiziellen, in die Jedipedia (Webseite) eingebundenen IRC-Channel haben wollte, wurde praktisch der alte Channel wieder zurückgeholt und befindet sich aktuell wieder an der selben, alten Stelle. Jedipedia hießen logischerweise alle Channels, da sie ja schließlich alle die Jedipedia repräsentierten (außer Maras Channel zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt). Über die gesamte Zeit hat sich Stammnutzerschaft nicht verringert und ist nicht gestiegen. Einzig durch die Tatsache, dass es zwei Channels gibt, werden die Nutzer momentan aufgespaltet. Dabei geben einige Nutzer offen zu, ob Admin, Benutzer oder Gast, dass Maras Channel einfach eher ein Klatsch & Tratsch unter Bekannten-Channel ist, während die Nutzer im offiziellen Channel sich zwar natürlich auch über Star-Wars fremde Dinge unterhalten , doch auch Fragen neugieriger Gäste stellen müssen und diese beantworten oder Repräsentanten des Deutschen Star-Wars Wikis sind, falls Wookieepedianer oder Nutzer aus anderen Ländern zu Besuch kommen. In beiden Channels hat sich jeweils eine andere Stammnutzerschaft eingestellt. Als neutraler Betrachter sollte man erwähnen, dass die meisten Leute aus Maras Channel, den offiziellen Channel meiden, weil sie denken, dort könne man keine Konversationen halten oder nicht mehr so gut, was sie auch offen zugeben. Ob nun einige den privaten Plausch vorziehen und lieber mit interaktiven Freunden kommunizieren, obwohl es auch andere Möglichkeiten zur Kommunikation gibt, sollte jeder frei entscheiden dürfen. Offiziell ist jedoch nur einer - der aktuelle, dieser nämlich. Auch wenn ich lange nicht mehr in Maras Channel war, glaube ich kaum, dass sich dorthin neue User verirren. --Darth Vader 23:15, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Also ich persönlich wäre eher dafür, den "offiziellen Jedipedia-Chat" in den offiziellen StarWarsChroniken-Chat umzubenennen, da dort viel mehr von SW-Chroniken als von der JP reingehen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:40, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich nehme deinen Vorschlag ernst, DMK, und frage welcher Chat dann der offizielle Jedipedia-Chat sein soll. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 17:52, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Also ganz ehrlich ich würd's folgendermaßen machen: Macht Maras Channel offiziell. Der Channel ist gut angesehen, es ist praktisch immer jemand online und er hat eine Menge Stammbenutzer (Mara, Schorsch, Ben und ich sind praktisch immer on, wenn wir am PC sind), was man vom "offiziellen" nicht grad behaupten kann. Zudem wäre ich dafür, dass man dem Channel so wie hier joinen kann, da dann sicher mehr Leute on kommen würden. Was sicher auch cool und praktisch wäre, wenn man für einzelne Projekte auch eigene IRCs hätte, ok es gibt zwar noch nicht so viele Projekte, aber das kann ja noch werden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:08, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Du vernachlässigst bei deinem Vorschlag, dass Mara ihren Chat nicht offiziell halten möchte (keine Links auf Jedipedia, etc.) Außerdem hat das noch weitere Nachteile: Mara, die ihren Chat administriert, ist inaktiv auf Jedipedia. Ihren letzten Beitrag schrieb sie am 30. Mai 2008, und ihren letzten Login hatte sie am 27. Juni 2008. Das hieße, dass der offizielle Chat - mal davon abgesehen, dass sie ihren Chat nicht offiziell halten möchte - von einem inaktiven Benutzer administriert werden würde. Der offizielle Chat sollte allerdings von aktiven Benutzern verwaltet werden, demnach von der Benutzerschaft und Administration der Jedipedia. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:19, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ich denke mal, dass im jetzigen offiziellen Chan so wenig los ist, weil da anfangs auch grösstenteils die Benutzer aus Maras Chat drin waren, die dann gemerkt haben, dass egtl keine anderen im offiziellen sind und sich dann für einen entschieden haben. Das mit dem Joinen gibt es auf Jedipedia:IRC-Channel und das erstellen neuer Chans ist überhaupt kein Problem, wenn man mal schnell so was reden will, aber ich finde für Projekte gibts bessere Wege... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:28, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Was ich unbedingt noch anmerken möchte, ist, dass der offizielle Chat von der Jedipedia-Community gestaltet wird, genau wie die Jedipedia selbst. Jeder Benutzer hat Mitspracherecht. Maras Chat hängt nun mal stark von Mara ab, wodurch der Bezug zu Jedipedia fehlt. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:42, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) Jetzt mal ein anderer Vorschlag: Warum lassen wir nicht alles so wie es ist, löschen jegliche Diskussion über Maras IRC in der JP (inklusive Versionsgeschichte) und Maras Chat bleibt der sogenannte "Mafia-Channel" wo sich die bösen Leute treffen und wo nur diese Leute den Ort kennen? Dann würde keiner davon wissen (außer der Mafia natürlich) und es würde keine Verwirrung bei sogenannten "Neulinge" geben. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:55, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Das sehe ich genauso, wie Premia. Die Benutzer, die jetzt bei Maras Chat online sind, bräuchten einfach eine kleine Änderung in ihrem Programm vornehmen, damit sie künftig im offiziellen Chat landen oder sie klicken gleich auf den offiziellen Chat und das Problem wäre behoben. Aber Maras Chat benutzen und sich gleichzeitig darüber beschweren, dass es zwei Chats gibt, geht echt nicht. Und Mara sollte ihren Chat umbenennen, da er einfach nicht zu Jedipedia gehört und sie somit keinen Grund hat, den Namen weiterhin zu verwenden. @DMK: Die Existenz dieses Chat s ist nicht das Problem, sondern sein Name. Aber Mara weigert sich ja, den Chat umzubenennen und wirklich Stellung dazu nimmt sie auch nicht. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:59, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Wir lassen so wies is, nur benennt sich Maras Chat in "innofizieller Jedipedia-Channel" o.ä. um. Sehe da nun kein größeres Problem, zumal sie ja eh nicht den ofiziellen JP-Chan machen will. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:24, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Also ich verstehe nicht, warum wir nicht einfach alle Diskussionen über Maras IRC aus der Versionsgeschichte entfernen. Ich mein, schaut euch 1984 an, dort hat die Äußere Partei alle Informationen, die keiner wissen sollte, einfach aus allen Medien gelöscht. Es gab zwar immer noch Leute, die sich an die ursprünglichen Ereignisse erinnerten, und trotzdem haben die Leute sich nur wenig getraut darüber zu reden. Genau dasselbe würde passieren, wenn man alle infos darüber löschen würden: Die Leute, die nur so teilweise darüber Bescheid wissen, werden den Channel vergessen und kein einziger Benutzer wird verwirrt sein, da sich hier ja nur Infos über den offiziellen IRC zu finden sind. So wäre dieses ganze Problem mit wenigen Knopfdrücken aus der Welt geschafft. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:34, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Sowas ist indiskutabel. Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein... Hier werden Diskussionen nicht einfach gelöscht. Mara benennt ihren Chat um und das Problem ist erledigt. Sowas wäre erheblich einfacher als die von dir vorgeschlagene Verschleierungstaktik. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:37, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Ja, aber Mara wird wohl kaum ihren Channel umbenennen, außerdem sehe ich dafür auch keinen plausiblen Grund. Da ist das schon ein ernst gemeinter Vorschlag ich mein bei 1984 hat sowas ja auch hervorragend geklappt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:42, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Dieser Roman und Maras Channel... das ist ja überhaupt gar kein Vergleich, denn da stimmen die Verhältnisse hinten und vorne nicht. Außerdem werden Diskussionen nicht einfach so gelöscht, das ist hier einfach keine Handhabung. Niemand will Mara ihren Chat verbieten, aber wenn sie selbst keinen offiziellen JP-Channel mehr führen will, aber denn Namen beibehält, ist das in meinen Augen überhaupt nicht nachvollziehbar. Keinen plausiblen Grund...? Ich sehe in Maras Sturheit keinen plausiblen Grund. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:48, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Wenn ich hier mal Klartext reden darf. Es ist weder Mara, noch eine mangelne Stammnutzerschaft im offiziellen Chat das Problem, sondern einfach die Ignoranz einiger Leute, die teilweise sogar Admins in der JP sind, sich in den offensichtlich eingerichteten OFFIZIELLEN JEDIPEDIA Chat einzuwählen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich einfach in den letzten Wochen wieder besseres zu tun hatte, als im IRC-Channel online zu sein. Da sich die "Doppeluser" (die in beiden Channels aktiv waren), wahrscheinlich nach einiger Zeit für Maras Channel entschieden haben, wurde der Offizielle Channel wahrscheinlich relativ leer, da auch Stammnutzer im offiziellen Channel (über den ersten Monat) wie Hydra, Wookiee, Venage, Winston usw. nach und nach weggefallen sind. Mara ist ja meistens auch inaktiv im Chat, da sie ja schließlich arbeitet. Mir ist es mittlerweile einfach nur noch egal. Wenn man quatschen will, soll man sich MSN, Yahoo, ICQ oder StudiVZ holen, aber hier gehts um den offiziellen Faktor! Im Enteffekt soll sich jeder mal überlegen, ob er das überhaupt alles möchte. Ansonsten wird das Ding einfach zugemacht, dann haben die Leute die hier Energien reinstecken endlich mal Ruhe. Sonst ist man, offen und ehrlich, einfach nur abgefuckt! Dann denke ich mir auch, scheiss auf die drei neuen Nutzer die täglich vorbeischauen. --Darth Vader 21:44, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Also ich sehe keinen Grund weshalb Mara's Channel nicht Bestand haben sollte, sofern man ihn klar vom offiziellen trennt, und vielleicht auch mal von Seite seiner Nutzer für Präsenz im offiziellen sorgt. ES bleibt aber dennoch die Frage nach dem Namen des inoffiziellen IRC-Channels. Da ich zwar finde, dass IRC-Channels selbst bei gleichem Namen trotz allem voneinander zu unterscheiden sind, aber trotzdem einsehe, dass das - gerade bei Neulingen oder nicht-IRC-Nutzern - zu gewissen Verwirrungen und Unsicherheiten kommen kann. Mir kam deshalb die Idee, um die Änderung des Namens, der viele ablehnend gegenüberstehen, zu klein wie möglich zu halten, und um dennoch eine bessere unterscheidbarkeit im Namen der beiden Channels zu ermöglichen, Maras Chat den Namen "#Jedipedianer" zu geben. Die Änderung wäre zwar klein, aber der Unterschied würde deutlicher, nicht zuletzt weil sich somit der Name des offiziellen auf die Seite selbst, der private Treffpunkt hingegen namentlich auf seine Benutzer beziehen würde. Vielleicht ist dies dem einen schon zu viel Änderung, dem anderen hingegen nicht deutlich genug voneinander getrennt. Deshalb möchte ich gerne hören, was ihr davon haltet. Gruß, Kyle 22:20, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Um die Existenz des Channels ging es nie, sondern um den Namen. Da finde ich eine deutliche Unterscheidung besser und schlage eine Umbenennung in z.B. #StarWarsFans vor. DMK, du schreibst Maras Chat sei gut angesehen, es sei immer jemand da und ihr Channel habe eine Menge Stammbenutzer, im selben Satz erwähnst du, dass das vom offiziellen Chat nicht behauptet werden kann. Jetzt in diesem Moment sind drei Benutzer (+zwei Ops) in Maras Chat und fünf Benutzer (+zwei Ops) im offiziellen Chat. Das ist eine Momentanaufnahme. Du siehst also, mal sind da mehr, mal da. Ich möchte Vader in dem Punkt zustimmen, dass die Ignoranz einiger Benutzer eine Einwahl in den offiziellen Chat verhindert, um auch neuen Benutzern weiterzuhelfen oder neue Benutzer und Besucher einfach mal zu begrüßen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:44, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Wenn ich dich relativieren darf: In beiden Chans sind zwei Ops, die keine Nutzer sind. Vader und ich sind egtl auch Stammnutzer bei Mara, dann noch der Chef (du) und alex, der wohl einen Bouncer hat, und somit kontinuierlich online ist... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:55, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Ok, machen wir es ganz genau. Im Moment sind in Maras Chat: thefront (op), wget (op), ma_ (inaktiv), moep und tyber - also wie ich schon schrieb, drei Benutzer +zwei Ops. Im Moment sind im offiziellen Chat: ChanServ (op), JP-Serv (op), alex´´ (inaktiv), Calliesta, moep, Vader, Premia - also wie ich schon schrieb, fünf Benutzer +zwei Ops. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:02, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Um hier vorneweg mal eines klar zu stellen: Ich stelle hier nur kurz meine eigene Meinung nach und ich werde sie nicht in den Mittelpunkt einer zweiten Diskussion stellen, die sich nur damit beschäftigt, wie ich als Verursache darüber denke! Es ist nicht die Ignoranz, die mich davon abhält, in den offiziellen Channel zu gehen. Es ist die Gewohneheit. Ich bin es einfach gewohnt, immer die selben Leute - natürlich gehört darunter auch Mara - im alten Channel vorzufinden, ich schreibe da auch ab und zu ein wenig mit ihr oder mit anderen Leuten. Ich geh da jetzt nicht hinei, um irgendwelchen Neulingen mit all ihren Problemem zu helfen, das kann man zum einen auf einer Benutzerdisku tun, als auch im FAQ und einigen anderen Stellen, die wir hier schon eingerichtet haben. Den IRC jetzt zur Hilfezentrale zu machen, die von allen neuen Nutzern genutzt werden soll, wo wir sie auch noch begrüßen, ist falsch. Wir begrüßen sie hier, sie arbeiten hier, das alles jetzt ganz langsam auf die Chatbasis zu versetzen, wird dann zwangsläufig darauf hinauslaufen, dass einige die Jedipedia nicht nutzen werden: nicht jeder kann mit Chatzilla oder dem IRC im Allgemeinen umgehen, ich bin ja selbst froh, dass ich mit ICQ noch klar komme. Hier jetzt einfach Benutzern Ignoranz vorzuwerfen, ist nun wirklich stark übertrieben. Der Channel ist einfach eine nette Dreingabe von Seiten der Admins und sollte eher mal einen kleinen Plausch über Star Wars oder andere Themen ermöglichen und nicht solche riesigen Ausmaße annehmen. Bel Iblis 23:03, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Wenn es nur um einen netten Plausch geht, dann sollte die Umbenennung doch eigentlich machbar sein. Der offizielle Jedipedia-Chat versteht sich nämlich nicht nur als Plauderecke, sondern auch als Anlaufstelle für Stammbenutzer und neue Benutzer, die über Jedipedia diskutieren. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:15, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Neulinge die grundlegende Fragen stellen, machen dies ja auch hier. Doch es ist in der Tat einfacher, kurz online zu gehen und zu fragen, wie man signiert, ein Bild hochlädt usw. Da Mara ja selbst viel am arbeiten ist und selbst wenig Zeit hat zu schreiben, kann man doch auch im Offiziellen Chat reden. Moep, dmk und ich sind zwar meistens in beiden, doch irgentwie kommt es mir vor, als hättest du Angst ein Gruppengefühl zu verlieren?! Wenn Mara an sich soviel an der Kommunikation mit einigen Nutzern interessiert ist, soll sie doch einfach in den Offiziellen Chat kommen. Über den Web-Chat kommt jeder zum Offiziellen Chat-Raum, nur die Doppeluser bräuchten ein Programm, mit dem sie doppelt online gehen können. EDIT: Ein Chat sollte Jedipedia heißen, wenn er für Jedipedia steht und Jedipedia repräsentiert. Das trifft auf Maras Chat nicht zu. Alle sollten sich mal hinterfragen, ob ihr Verhalten zu einer starken Jedipedia-Community beiträgt oder eher dagegen steuert und eventuell eine Spaltung hervorruft. --Darth Vader 23:39, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::::::Ich wollte ja eigentlich nichts mehr schreiben, doch wenn man jetzt Benutzern, damit meine ich nicht mich, die schon sehr viele gute Beiträge und Artikel hier abgeliefert haben, vorwirft, dass sie sich gegen die Jedipedia-Community richten, nur weil man jetzt einen anderen IRC-Channel benutzt, geht nun wirklich zu weit. Die Community ist nun mal nicht in diesem Channel sondern hier und es ist sogar noch direkter, wenn man jemanden hier fragt, als sich jetzt noch, als Beispiel, Chatzilla runterladen zu müssen, das noch installieren zu müssen und sich dann noch da einloggen zu müssen, als einfach ins FAQ oder auf eine Benutzerdisku zu gehen. Die Jedipedia ist hier zu erreichen, dieser Channel sollte wirklich einfach nur ein Gimmick sein, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Es ist zwar eine Möglichkeit, neuen Benutzern zu helfen, aber sollte nun wirklich nicht die Hauptanlaufstelle für Neulinge in der Jedipedia sein, denn nicht jeder kann mit dem IRC umgehen. Anstatt hier eine Diskussion zu starten, die gewaltige Ausnahme annimmt, ist wirklich nicht das richtige, um einfach den Namen eines Channels zu ändern. Wenn man Mara vernünftig bittet, ihren Channel in "Jedipedianer" zu ändern, dann wird sie das auch sicherlich tun. Aber das macht man bestimmt nicht, indem man hier sie und andere Benutzer angreift und ihnen vorwirft, sich gegen die Community zu richten. Ich bleibe im alten Channel, das sollte man einfach akzeptieren und mir und einigen anderen nicht den neuen aufzwingen, denn du sagst ja selbst, dass du immer in beiden Channel bist, Das garantiert doch schon einen Teil der Stammnutzerschaft im Offiziellen Channel, mehr willst du doch nicht, oder? Soll demnächst etwa die ganze Benutzerschaft den Channel unsicher machen, nur um irgendwelchen Neulingen zu helfen? Wie soll man das noch überblicken? Und hat es mit der Hilfe nicht auch schon früher über die Jedipedia geklappt? Warum sollten wir jetzt ein komplett neues Portal einrichten, mit dem je nachdem sogar nicht jeder klarkommt und sogar Probleme hat, wenn hier über die Jedipedia sich doch alles auch optimal regeln lässt? Ich bin zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass der Channel sich sehr schnell umändern lässt, dann ist diese Diskussion geklärt. Bel Iblis 13:25, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) Genau darum geht es hier doch, um eine Umbenennung. #Jedipedianer ist aber keine deutliche Unterscheidung, erstrebenswert wäre eine Umbenennung in z.B. #StarWarsFans oder ähnliches. Es sollte doch möglich sein, dass ihr eine solche Umbenennung umsetzt, denn schließlich habt ihr den direkten Draht zu Mara. Sobald die Umbenennung vollzogen ist, wird diese Diskussion beendet und muss nicht weitere Ausmaße erreichen. Es liegt in eurer Hand. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:14, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hey, hey, hey, ganz ruhig, Leute! Wieso regt ihr euch denn auf? Der Link auf der Jedipedia führt zum offiziellen Chat - neue User nehmen eben den und gehen da hin. Wo ist nun das Problem bei der Sache? Wenn jemand mich und die anderen dazu bringen will, in den offiziellen Chat zu gehen, kann mir das egal sein, schließlich bin ich lieber in Maras Channel. Man kann ja nicht jemanden dazu zwingen... Wenn im offiziellen genug sind, um den paar Neulingen pro Tag zu helfen, sehe ich auch nicht ein, da hinein zu gehen. Aber wenn die Neulinge doch automatisch zum offiziellen geleitet werden - wo ist das großartige Problem? Ich sehe da ehrlich gesagt keins. Eine Umbennenung, die Mara nicht akzeptiert, sollte auch nicht durchgeführt werden, basta. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:26, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich denke dabei sollte man es belassen und erstmal abwarten. @Garm: Deinen letzten Absatz kannst du doch doch gar nicht einschätzen, da du im offiziellen Chat noch nicht wirklich anwesend warst. Neulingen helfen ist eine Sache, viel eher geht es auch darum, mühselig verschiedenste Nutzer in verschiedenen Räumen zu finden, wenn mal was nötig ist, zu diskutieren. Dabei geht es mir - deshalb meinte ich das auch gegen die Community wenden. Ich wollte dir da in keinster weise deine investierte Arbeit absprechen oder so. Ist mir mittlerweile zu mühselig weiter zu reden, weil jeder ja von seiner Meinung nicht abrückt. EDIT nach BK: Ich verstehe nicht, wo der Unterschied zwischen den Channels liegen soll. Denkt ihr etwa im offiziellen Chat werden 24/7 Fragen a la "Wieso wurde Anakin so böse" oder "wie signiere ich" getellt und beantwortet. Da wird über Gott und du Welt geredet und das nicht weniger als in Maras Channel. Doch schotten sich einige Leute ja ab, weil sie nicht mit anderen Nutzern chatten wollen, die im offiziellen Channel weilen. So sieht man halt andere Nutzer nie. --Darth Vader 14:39, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::@Maulhalten: Naja, ohne ihre Zustimmung wird die Änderung ohnehin nicht durchgeführt werden... Und eben deshalb habe ich mit "#Jedipedianer" einen Kompromiss zwischen völliger Abänderung und der Beibehaltung der identischen Namen versucht, die ja beide offensichtlich auf Ablehnung stoßen. Denn wie gesagt, aus meiner Sicht sind mit dieser Änderung die beiden Channels sehr wohl voneinander zu unterscheiden, zumal "#Jedipedia" ja schon deutlich als "der offizielle Channel" kenntlich gemacht wird. Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich eine derartige Abänderung wie "#StarWars Fans" oder ähnliches (ganz subjektiv gesehen!) einfach unnötig und platt finde... Kyle 14:47, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hier wird niemand gezwungen! Bild:--).gif Komisch, dass ihr das so auffasst... Ich muss mal eine Sache loswerden, die mir persönlich auf dem Herzen liegt. Ich hätte mir nämlich von der Benutzerschaft einen stärkeren Zusammenhalt gewünscht. Denn es ist nicht der Channel, der einen Chat ausmacht, sondern die Benutzer. Ihr solltet euch mal fragen, weshalb Mara ihren Channel Anfang diesen Jahres überhaupt geöffnet hat. Doch allein aus dem Grund, um Jedipedia einen Dienst zu erweisen. Doch diesen Dienst erweist ihr Channel schon lange nicht mehr, ganz im Gegenteil, er spaltet die Community, und das ist bedauerlich. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 15:17, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Da muss ich dir leider vollkommen recht geben, Premia.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 15:47, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) Ich weiß nicht, ob das meinerseits nun zu verträumt rüberkommt, aber wäre es nicht schön, wenn alle Jedipedianer in einem Channel vereint wären? Hierfür kam mir folgende Idee: Ich gebe meine Op-Rechte an einen Administrator oder vertrauenswürdigen Benutzer der Jedipedia ab und wir versuchen einen Neuanfang im IRC. Ich habe da an Ben Kenobi gedacht, denn er ist eine große Anlaufstelle für viele Benutzer und einer der aktivsten Jedipedianer. Die Idee kam mir, da ich denke, dass der Streit zwischen Mara und mir damals immer noch im Weg für ein friedliches Miteinander im IRC steht und noch in den Köpfen vieler Benutzer ist. Wir würden uns darauf einigen, dass im Channel niemand gekickt wird, sondern jeder die Möglichkeit hat von der Ignore-Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Über Reaktionen von allen "Fraktionen" freue ich mich zu lesen. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 16:11, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Also ich sehe hier immer noch keinen Grund dafür, Maras Channel umzubenennen. Ganz im Gegenteil, was mir gestern nicht so bewusst wurde, warum ich eigentlich Mara verteidige ist dass ich es einfach eine Frechheit finde, dass man einfach so von Mara verlangt, sich umzubenennen. Ich meine, was würdet ihr denken, wenn plötzlich das finnische und norwegische SW-Wiki von dir, Premia, verlangen würden, dich umzubenennen, weil ihre Wikis auch Jedipedia heißen? Ich glaub nicht, dass du es in Erwägung ziehen würdest, sowas zu tun. Ebenfalls ziemlich arrogant ist es, sowas aus der Ferne zu diskutieren, anstatt es mir ihr persönlich in ihrem Channel zu bereden. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr euch Mara vorstellt, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass sie kein Unmensch ist. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:20, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) Ich möchte mich nicht in die Diskussion um die mögliche Umbenennung einmischen und werde auch nichts dazu schreiben. Allerdings möchte ich alle Beteiligten dazu aufrufen, sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren und zunächst mal auf Premias Vorschlag einzugehen. Hier sollte es nicht um eine Spaltung der Benutzerschaft gehen, da das Hauptanliegen sowie die Hauptanlaufstelle für alle Benutzer - ob neu oder altgedient - im Zweifelsfall immer die Diskussionsseite in der Jedipedia sein sollte. Also bitte versucht eine annehmbare Lösung zu finden und schiebt nicht irgendjemandem den schwarzen Peter zu. Viele Grüße, 16:28, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::@DMK: Dir ist schon klar, dass diese Wikis unseren Namen übernommen haben, oder? Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 16:32, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Natürlich weiß ich das, deshalb habe ich auch genau dieses Beispiel gewählt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:34, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) Ich denke, dass die ''Existenz zweier Channels von zwei "Betreibern" bereits das Problem ist. Wenn man mal die beiden Positionen sieht, ist der Konflikt, den wir jetzt hier lesen, vorprogrammiert. Mara hat einen Channel eröffnet mit der Absicht die Jedipedia zu erweitern und neue Möglichkeiten zu eröffnen. Jetzt gehen die Betreiber der Jedipedia (wer hat eigentlich den sog. offiziellen Channel aufgemacht?) hin und machen ihren eigenen Channel auf und verlangen, dass sie "ihren" Channel umbenennt. Ich wäre da nicht sehr begeistert. Man kann es aber auch von der anderen Seite sehen: Mara hat uns einen "Übergangschannel" gemacht, jetzt hat Premia einen eigenen gebastelt und der Übergangschannel soll abgelöst werden aber Mara weigert sich. Auch nicht das was man sich wünscht. Einen der Channels zu zu machen ist denke ich aber dennoch so wie es jetzt ist inakzeptabel, Maras Channel hat eine feste Stammuserschaft, der "offizielle"-Channel ist nicht von einer Person abhängig, sondern gehört zu dem Projekt. Zwei Channels sollten aber auch nur dann existieren, wenn beide deutlich unterscheidbar sind, unterschiedliche Funktionen haben und keiner zum Mafia-Channel (wie es DMK genannt hat) wird. Ich schlage daher vor beide um zu benennen, in einen #Jedipedia-Chat (Mara) und einen #Jedipedia-Hilfe (SWC). Auf diese Weise geht aus dieser Diskussion keiner als Verlierer raus und beide Channels bleiben mit deutlich unterschiedenen Funktionen aber gleicher Wertigkeit erhalten. Die einzige Bedingung, die allerdings meiner Meinung nach erfüllt sein müsste ist, dass beide unter der Aufsicht von Jedipedia-Admins stehen. Jetzt habe ich mal wieder viel Text geschrieben und wenig gesagt, daher nochmal in aller Kürz'''e: Zwei Channels (beide umbenennen): Mara-->Jedipedia-Chat, SWC-->Jedipedia-Hilfe. 19:07, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::@DMK: Dir ist dann auch klar, dass dein Beispiel mit folgendem Szenario vergleichbar ist: Das dänische oder kroatische Wiki verlangt vom englischen Wookieepedia, dass sie ihren Namen ändern. Dein Vergleich ist also nicht wirklich angebracht, denn: Jedipedia, das deutsche Wiki, war vor Maras Chat da. Jedipedia, das deutsche Wiki, war vor dem finnischen und norwegischen Wiki da. Wookieepedia, das englische Wiki, war vor dem dänischen und kroatischen Wiki da. Wenn du diesen Abschnitt liest, wirst du feststellen, dass der Name Jedipedia von mir kommt. Außerdem solltest du bitte versuchen, die Schärfe aus deinem Ton zu nehmen. Wir möchten hier bitte friedlich diskutieren. Da von Frechheit zu sprechen ist unangemessen. Denn genau so könnte ich es als Frechheit bezeichnen, dass Mara den Namen ihres Übergangschannels nicht abgeben will und ihr das auch noch unterstützt. Du siehst, dieser Umgangston muss nicht sein. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 20:01, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Eigentlich wollte ich nichts mehr sagen, aber die Blütezeit des IRCs gab es zu Beginn, als er noch von mir geleitet wurde. Letzteres soll jetzt kein Eigenlob sein, schließlich lag es ja an den anderen Nutzern, dass sie zahlenmäßig am meisten waren. Wir hatten insgesamt 8 Admins und 4 Moderatoren und so um die 1-3 Gäste (IPs) am Tag (grade alte Histories nachgeschaut). Dabei war ebenfalls eine große Stammnutzerschaft vorhanden, die sich jedoch über die Sommerferien 2007 wieder etwas verloren hatte. Dieser Channel war an dem selben Punkt, wo jetzt der neue Channel sitzt. Maras Channel trug nur den Jedipedianamen, nachdem wir uns geeinigt haben, dass aufgrund eines vorhandenen Bots ihrerseits, der Channel ins efNet verschoben wurde. Genaugenommen hat sich in der ganzen Zeit administrativ nichts verändert, und jetzt haben wir Chaos. Nachdem sie den JP-Channel inoffiziell machte, hat sie eigentlich nichts mehr mit der Jedipedia am Hut und damit nicht mal im Ansatz ein Anrecht darauf, ihren Channel so nennen zu dürfen, wenn man von der Gegenseite schon so argumentiert. --Darth Vader 20:13, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Natürlich hat sie ein Anrecht darauf, ihren Channel so zu nennen. Und ich finde es ja seltsam, dass du jetzt protestierst, wo du doch vorher selbst in ihrem Channel warst... Bevor der Streit zwischen Premia und Mara diese Spaltung hervorgerufen hat, wusste ich nicht einmal, dass es noch einen anderen Channel gibt. Das heißt für mich ganz offensichtlich, dass dein Channel gar nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Aber mal ehrlich: Du fängst da ein bisschen spät an, die Revolutionsglocken zu leuten. Ist es nicht im Grunde egal, wie die Channels heißen? Selbst wenn sich mal ein Neuling in Maras Chat verlaufen sollte, was angesichts der gelöschten Links eh nicht mehr passiert, wird dem da weitergeholfen. Denn ich kann als Stammuser in diesem Channel nicht behaupten, dass nicht über Jedipedia geredet wird. Im Gegenteil: Meistens wird irgendein Ablauf von Bildbearbeitung oder so besprochen, wenn ich mich dazugeselle, gerade in letzter Zeit. Natürlich ist auch viel lockeres Gerede dabei, aber das macht ja gerade den Reiz aus. Ich möchte noch etwas zu dem Vorwurf sagen, dass sich die Benutzer von Maras Chat abschotten. Das stimmt nicht, ich zum Beispiel habe eine kleine Menge von fünf bis acht bekannten Leuten lieber als eine große Menge von (den wohl erwünschten) zwanzig. So werden die Diskussionen auch immer zu unübersichtlich. Außerdem finde ich, und das möchte ich hervorheben, dass Mara keineswegs inaktiv im Channel ist. Sie schaut einfach nicht permanent drüber, aber sie ist definitiv anwesend. Okay, das war wieder viel geschrieben, kurzer Sinn: Ich verstehe den Grund eurer Diskussion immernoch nicht, zumal das langsam utopische Ausmaße annimmt, die lieber in Artikel investiert werden sollten. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:37, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Also erstmal möchte ich klarstellen, dass ich mit meinem Umgangston keinen beleidigen wollte, falls das doch so angekommen ist, möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen. Jedenfalls ging es mir bei diesem Vergleich mehr um das generelle Prinzip, dass ich es einfach nicht korrekt finde, wenn man andere Leute versucht dazu zu bringen, ihren Channel umzubenennen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|DMK]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie''']] 20:59, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET)